ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The More Things Corrupted: Part 1
The More Things Corrupted: Part 1 is the first episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *Ben, Gwen and Kevin make their debuts. *Malware makes his debut. *Azmuth makes his debut. *Zombozo makes his debut. *Undertown is destroyed. *Lodestar, XLR8 and Four Arms make their debuts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Azmuth *Zombozo *Malware Aliens Used By 11-year old Ben *Four Arms By 16-year old Ben *XLR8 *Lodestar Plot - Smoke begins to appear in the middle of a forest- *SMACK* -11-year old Ben Tennyson as Four Arms is thrown into mid-air- -Four Arms crashes into a tree- Four Arms: Ow.... -Malware walks in- -Four Arms stands up- Four Arm: You have to try better than that, Malware -Four Arms picks up a tree and throws it at Malware- -Malware dodges- -Ben's Omnitrix times out- *POOF* Ben: Wrong time, Omnitrix... -Malware runs towards Ben- -Malware grabs Ben's Omnitrix- Ben: Let go! -Malware lets Ben go- -Malware generates a jetpack on his back and flies away- Ben: What was that all about? ~ FIVE YEARS LATER ~ -16-year old Ben is running in Undertown- Zombozo: Hey! Give me back my stuff! -Ben stops running- Ben: Hmm...how about this instead? -Ben throws an explosive at Zombozo- Zombozo: Why...why are you doing this to me? Ben: Because I can. -Ben transforms into XLR8 and runs away- *BOOM* -XLR8 stops by an alley- XLR8: Come on love birds, it's time to go. I have the stuff that he wants. -Screen focuses on Gwen and Kevin in the alley- Kevin: Well that took long, Tennyson. Gwen: Come on, suckers. We have a package to deliver. -The trio exits Undertown- Kevin: Since we ain't be needing this place now. -Kevin brings out a remote control and presses a button on it- -Undertown explodes- Ben: Let's go, Azmuth's waiting. Kevin: Why are you following his orders anyway? Ben: If I don't, the watch comes off and I'll be powerless. Kevin: You should like, request a payment or something for every job. Ben: Hmm...yeah...that would be a great idea... Gwen: Chit-chat later, you two. Now let's go. -Scene ends- -The screen shows Galvan Prime- -The Rustbucket III flies by- -The Rustbucket lands on Galvan Prime- -The trio enters Azmuth's dark laboratory- -Azmuth lurks out of the shadows- Azmuth: Ah, Ben Tennyson. Did you bring the item I requested? Ben: Catch. -Ben throws a little red sack at Azmuth- -Azmuth grabs it- Azmuth: You'll be on your way now. Ben: That's it? At least give an upgrade to the watch or something. Azmuth: Hmm? Ben: I don't do this for free you know. -Azmuth laughs- Azmuth: Your Osmosian assistant thought about it, I presume? Kevin: Hey! I'm not his assistant! Azmuth: Are you not? You seem to be his lower-class helper. Kevin: WHY YOU LITTLE! -Kevin absorbs a metal-like material from Azmuth's lab- -Kevin runs towards Azmuth- -Ben slaps the Omnitrix and transforms into Lodestar- -Lodestar uses his magnetic powera to manipulate Kevin- -Kevin tries to move but fail- Lodestar: Remember what I said about this... Kevin: I don't care about your stupid opinions! -Kevin returns back to normal- -Lodestar loses control of Kevin- -Kevin punches Lodestar's face- Kevin: I'm gonna wreck your face, metal head! -Gwen uses her manna to separate both of them- Gwen: Stop fighting! -Azmuth continues to laugh- Azmuth: Fools. -Gwen releases both of them- -Kevin exits the lab- Kevin: Come on, Gwen. -Gwen follows- Gwen: Where are we going Kevin: Somewhere where Tennyson's not around... Ben: FINE! IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME HERE, BE MY GUEST! Azmuth: Hmmm... I think you require a new assistant to work with. Ben: I can work on my own, I don't need a new partner. I DON'T NEED ANYONE! -Ben exits the lab- -Azmuth goes to a giant monitor in his lab- -Azmuth types- -He presses a button on the keyboard- Azmuth: Exactly as I planned... -Azmuth smiles- -Screen blacks out- ~ THE END ~ Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe